This proposal requests the funds to purchase a Becton Dickinson LSR-Fortessa flow cytometer for the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (LCCC) Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Shared Resource. This instrument will enhance the capabilities and capacity of the resource, which houses the only flow cytometers at Georgetown University. The proposed new cytometer will allow more complex multicolor (up to thirteen fluorescence parameters) analysis required for ongoing NIH funded projects in the University. The proposed instrument will allow the Shared Resource to provide uninterrupted sorting service to the Georgetown University Medical Center by the additional of this multilaser analyzer. Research projects from 10 major users of the Shared Resource are detailed. The LCCC Flow Cytometry/Cell Sorting Shared Resource maintains the only fluorescence activated cell sorter (FACS) at Georgetown University. This resource is heavily utilized by investigators from departments in the medical school and undergraduate campus. In 2011, 46 investigators utilized the facility for more than 1200 experiments. Currently, there are more than 35 investigators with peer- reviewed funded projects utilizing the facility. The Shared Resource, established in 1988, is supported by a combination of Cancer Center funding, NCI CCSG grant support, and user fees. An advisory committee oversees fees, policies, and makes recommendations for future growth.